It's hard to stay calm
by LemonIsAFruit
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail celebrates with a lot of other guilds. But a certain swordswoman still feels alone. But only untill Natsu walks into her. (NaKa/Katsu Fanfic, Mentionings of other pairings. Rated T for now. Mostly fluff)


**Hello everyone! q(^.^)p **

**Lemon right here with a new story! And it is my first one! At first I wanted to write a NaZa story, but that was way to mainstream. It's about Kagura and Natsu. **

**Deal with it. Read and review as you like. Ok that's it.**

In the country of Fiora, there is the city Magnolia.

And in that city there is a certain guild.

The guild we all know and love.

And that guild had just won the great magic games!

So what does Fairy Tail do? THEY PARTY!

"Hey Ice princess!", a pink haired dragon slayer shouted at a black haired man, who was only in his boxers. "Wanna fight?"

"Of course flame brain! I will take every chance to kick your ass!" , he responed with a grin.

"Please you two, pull yourself together for once! What shall everyone think of us ?" , Erza said as she bashed their heads together.

"O-ok Master Erza!" , they both answered , while trying to surpress not only the pain , but also the shame the beating has brought them.

Indeed a lot of people came to the party. Jason from the sorceres weekly, Ichiya and the Trimen from Blue Pegasus, Lyon, Cherry and Jura from Lamia Scale and one certain girl from Mermaid Heel. And she did not know what would happen to her tonight.

She was sitting at the table, where Erza previously sat aswell, before she punished Natsu and Gray. Unfortunatly they both interrupted their conversation about different swords techniques, but her mind drifted away anyway.

'Was that really the guy, that made Fairy tail win ? He acts so childish. In the arena he seemed so much more mature... He is quite the oppesite of me. Why am I thinking about him so much anyway?!", she tried to surpress the thought.

She went back to her conversation with Erza and forgot about the pinkhaired dragon slayer for several hours.

Somehow Cana joined the conversation and made her drink. Somehow the hours passed by faster than ever. And somehow the calm nature of her began to fade. It was already late in the evening and a lot of people had already left. Juvia with Gray and Lyon, who was observing the two making sure nothing happend between the two. Mirajane with a green haired man she didn't know. Erza with a cloaked figure, but everyone knew it was Jellal. Everyone had left with someone. And now she was alone. Alone in a guild that wasn't hers. Alone in a city she didn't know. And alone with her thoughts. Everyone would have got depressed in that situation. She had nobody... Nobody to walk her home.

Nobody to comfort her. Nobody to cherish her. Nobody to love her. The only man she ever wanted to know her true nature was dead. Simon was dead. She had no family.

And her friends weren't here for her. She would have probably fallen even deeper into depression , if not a certain dragon slayer was searching for his blue feline friend.

"Happy, you here ?", He shouted as he walked into the guild.

And there she was. Sitting sobbing at a table, alone. Her black hair all over her face and her eyes red from crying. He could not help it , but he immeaditly felt himself drawn to her. He knew she needed someone to comfort her. He did not know it at the time, but the starnge feeling in his stomache at the time was indeed to not hunger, it was love at the first sight. She did not notice him until he moved closer to her and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here ?! Go away I don't want to see anybody right now!", she said with a harsh ,but silent voice, thinking that he would not understand her.

But indeed he knew the feeling of being alone. He had been for so long . But only untill that day Fairy Tail rescued him. And the same was about to happen to her.

"Crying all night is sure not more healthy, than talking to me, isn't it ?", he said with a warm smile.

"You probably right.", she said as she tried to wash her tears away.

"But I should not bother you with my problems. You should be happy right now. You won the games."

"How can I be happy if one of my friend is crying? I won't leave your side, untill you smile again.", he said with his trademark smile.

"You consider me as a Friend?", she asked looking up to him.

"Of course I do. Everyone who cherished and celebrate with us today, is a friend of my guild."

Kagura was let down by the general classification, Natsu had given her and she started to cry once again.

"It's just... Everyone left. I feel alone. My family is dead. My brother vanished. And non of my friends is here with me. Wouldn't you feel alone aswell?", the swordswoman tried to explain her situation.

"But I am here with you. Right now. There is no need to feel alone.", he said as he pulled her into a hug."

Kagura gasped as she felt his strong arms around her. After a few seconds she returned the hug and started to cry in his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms and she would give everything for this moment to last forever, They both felt the tension between them and neither of them wanted to let go.

But it was Natsu, who eventually spoke up.

"Let's bring you home. You are probably a little drunk and you need your sleep. Where do you stay?" , he said with a calm, but warm voice.

"I-I dont know.", Kagura said with a helpless expression.

"What do you mean with that? Do you have no place to stay?",

"I honestly thought I could rest at Erzas place, but she left with Jellal."

"You could stay with me. If you want of course. I have a spare bedroom.", he said a little shy.

"That sounds fine. Thank you Natsu."

Natsu then stood up and and hieved her to her surprise on his back.

"You are far to weak to walk right now, I will carry you." , he said with a smile.

"T- thank you." , she said while drifting slowly in to sleep.

Her head lasted on his shoulder for the entire time, he carried her.

She could not help it, but she felt save with him. He was so warm, so comforting.

He was the first man she had let see into her heart. Not that she could stop him.

She felt he was once in the same situation. She felt their connection. She felt happy.

Once they arrived Kagura had fallen asleep already and Natsu was very carefull not to wake her. He immeaditly walked upstairs to his bedroom. He lied about having a spare one, but he would just sleep on the couch. She needed it more than him right now.

As he saw her sleeping so peacefully, he felt a fuzzy, but warm feeling inside of him.

He wanted to snuggle beside her and comfort her, but if he did and she woke up in the morning she would probably kill him. She had lot in common with Erza after all.

Right as he was about to leave he felt someone grab his hand. He turned around to see Kagura looking at him with a look he would never forget.

"Don't leave me please. I need you right now. Don't do as everyone else did."

This time she pulled him into a hug. And she would not let go of him.

She wanted to feel save. And she wanted this feeling to never end.

He eventually layed down beside her and she quickly coudled beside him.

"Natsu?"

No response.

"I think I just fell in love with you."

No response.

He was asleep.

"Idiot!" Kagura said weakly as she aswell drifted into sleep aswell.

Happy was special cat. He said a lot of crazy stuff and would annoy everyone, but most of the people still loved him. So it was no surprise he made a few new friends at the party.

And so it was no no surprise that he woke up in the middle of Magnolia. Around him were a lot of passed out people and he had a terrible headache. He slowly got up and started to fly towards his amd Natsus home.

Once he arrived he flew through Natsus bedroom window, hoping to find Natsu there, so he could make him, buy Happy some fish for breakfast.

But he did not only find Natsu in his bedroom. There was a beautifull, black haired woman in his arms and both were peacefully sleeping. Happy grapsed at what he saw.

He could not imagine any scenario how that could have happend. Suddenly he felt his dark side awake. He would take a picture with that photo-lacrima he and Natsu once recieved as a reward.

"Click!"

"What was that?", Natsu said sleepishly.

"I don't know. But let's not get up. Let's stay like that for a little longer. " , Kagura answered as she buried her face deeper into his chest.

"I wasn't planning on doing so.", he said as he pulled her closer to him.

She did not wake up until it was noon and as Kagura looked around herself, she did not find a certain dragon slayer in her arms. A strange feeling came up in her stomache and she didn't need long to realise , that she was missing him.

"Natsu?" , she screamed shyly as she heard something from downstairs.

"Im here!" he answered almost immeaditly.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Yes, I am actually.", she answered.

"Then let's leave.", he said as he opened the door.

"Why?"

"I don't have food here at the moment. We will eat outside."

"Uhm, ok. I don't have any clean clothes here..."

"You can have some clothes from me, just take what you want."

"Thank you Natsu."

He only responded with his trademark smile as he left so she could change.

As she came down stairs Natsu could not believe his eyes at what he saw.

Now that she wasn't crying she was even more beautifull than before.

She wore a big T-Shirt so one of her shoulders woud stick out, aswell as a skin tight jeans. She blushed as she saw Natsu stairing at her.

"S-so are we leaving then?", she asked shyly.

"Yes of course. Just one thing.", Natsu responded. He took his scarf of and wrapped it around her neck.

"You will need it more than I do."

Kagura just got even more red at that.

"T-thank you."

It already started to rain, as they both wandered through the town in search of a place to eat. Both of them didn't bring an Umbrella so they had to find shelter somewhere.

"Let's get in there!" , Kagura sugested as she saw a sign 'Cake'n'Break' , while grabbing his hand.

Both of them immeaditly blushed.

"O-ok.", Natsu just responded.

"Oh, hello Natsu.", a cheerfull, but old sounding voice greeted him as they got in. "Who is that beautifull Lady you brought with you today?"

Kaguras face could now rival Erzas hair in terms of read.

"Oh sorry, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Hello Hachiko. This is Kagura. We would like to eat something."

Kagura just looked at him with a questioned look.

"You know him?"

"Yes, I have helped him many times, when I was younger."

"Yes, Natsu was allways a great help. He and his friends are allways welcome here.

It's the first time he has brought his date here though." , the old man said with a grin.

Both of them just looked at each other, while blushing extremly hard.

"I-Is this a date?"

"I-I don't know. I never had a date before."

"Me neither."

"Don't worry about that know! Take a seat! What can I do to make you two happy?"

"I would like a chocolate cake.", Kagura said quietly

"I would like two eat the same.", Natsu said with a big grin.

The old man immeaditly went to kitchen to prepare the meal.

"I would've never thought, that you eat chocolate cake. You seem more like the meat guy." , Kagura said surprised.

"Ye people think that.", Natsu responded with a grin.

While eating both of them remained silent. It wasn't an akward silence. Both of them just enjoyed each others company. Sometimes they would smile at each other.

After they finished. Natsu was called out out by Hachiko to come to the kitchen.

While she was sitting there alone. Kagura thought about what she said last night.

Was it true? Did she love him? She did not know. She did not want to know.

Right now she was living for the moment. And at this moment she wanted to be with Natsu.

Right in the moment they stepped out, the sky cleared for the first time she was in Magnolia and she couldn't help herself, but stare at the rainbow that build up in front of them.

Of course she had seen a rainbow before, but this time she did not need to hide her fascination. Even if they just really got to know each other yesterday she felt like that they knew everything about each other. There was no need to mantain her calm self.

With him she could get exited. With him she could cry. With him she could laugh.

And from this moment she knew it. She needed him. But it was not her to break the silence.

"It's beautifull, isn't it ?", the pink haired dragon slayer said with his signature smile.

"Yeah, it really is."

They both said nothing for a moment, untill Kagura spoke up again.

"Natsu..."

"Do you remember what happend last night ?", he asked with a calm voice.

Kagura grasped at the thought. Did he heard her? Did he know what she said?

No, that's not possible. He was asleep. He is probably just asking, because I was drunk.

But before she could answer, Natsu pulled her closer to him.

"Do you remember what you said before you called me an Idiot?"

He knew it. A million thoughts ran through her head. What would he say?

What should she answer? But before she could answer Natsu pulled her into a kiss.

At first she was surprised, with her eyes wide open, but after realising what is happening she calmed down and returned it. And it wasn't just a short peck.

It was a long and intense kiss. Both could feel each others emotions. They both did not know how that happend. They just could. But because they are human and humans need air, they eventually broke it. Both just looked in each others eyes. Natsu could not help it,

but he felt relieved. He now knew what this fuzzy feeling was. He had it before. But not that intense.

"I love you." , they both whispered in unison.

Kagura just fell into his arms.

"You really are an idiot.", she said with a warming smile.

"So, are you."

**AAAAAnd done. That was fun to write! It feels a bit rushed and I think 2.5 k words is a bit short, but hey. It's something. Also I am not a native english speaker so please have mercy. If you want to tell me how to improve, review**

**or pm me pls! And I also need a beta reader! So if someone wants to that message me. That's all folks! See you! **

**-Lemon**


End file.
